


Client

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [10]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Scott talks back





	Client

Scott tugged on the black nylon, eyes looking at the thick straps wrapped around his wrist, then the other, before looking up at you. The slight mirth in his eyes told you that he was trying his hardest not to crack a joke. You lowered your brow, waiting for him to crack, and it didn't take long.

"You sure it's only kinky the first time?" 

You gave him a groan before turning to grab the gag off the desk.

"I was half expecting leather tonight, but the light gray lace wo---" He mumbled as you the ball gag yo his mouth, letting him bite it before securing it into place.

"Scotty, you talk too much when you're nervous," you sighed, your finger sliding over his jaw and down his neck. "If you're not into it, we don't have to." He mumbled something that sounded like a 'no' and you smiled.

"So, continue?" 

He nodded and you gave him a small smile. "One of these days you won't get smart. Unless you like getting reprimanded, then we need to renegotiate our terms." He nodded again and you mentally noted to visit it again after his session.

"Okay, Scotty. I guess you caged before we play." You dragged your finger along his leg, both tied to the edge of the bed, spread for whatever you felt like doing. You would never admit it to anyone, but Scott was your favorite client. Always making you laugh afterwards, as if he was giving you the aftercare instead of the other way around. You took the cock cage off the desk and turned towards him. 

"If you're curious, you said in our last follow up that you wanted no leather this time. More sensual. I feel like you're not appreciative of my choice to please you." As you spoke you moved the cage around his mostly flaccid cock, locking it in place and gave it a slight flick with your finger.

"Unappreciative little boy," you chided as you picked up the spur toy.

"What are we gonna do with you?"


End file.
